cmirfandomcom-20200214-history
CMir Wiki
General Stats When you first create an item you will come first be required to fill out the 'general stats' tab. The general stats tab has the following elements: * ITEM NAME The name that will be displayed on the item when created or dropped. * ITEM TYPE The type of item you want it to be whether it be weapon, armour, gem, fishing rod or potion. This stat will be automatically be filled in if you chose to create an item whilst having a specific item topic open. * REQUIRED TYPE & AMOUNT The required value for using this item (only used for equipment). e.g. Level 40 * REQUIRED GENDER The gender required to use the item e.g. female or male. (only used for armours). * REQUIRED CLASS The class or classes required to use the item (only used for equipment) e.g. War/Tao/Wiz/Sin/Arch/None. * ITEM SET Predefined sets that can be assigned to items. Read more on sets below. * IMAGE The image number assigned to the desired item image found in the item.lib. * SHAPE The image shape is the number of the .lib holding the sprites for the items outside appearance (only used for weapons and armours). * EFFECT Predefined effects that can be bound to items. The list of effects and their corresponding numbers are listed here . * STACK SIZE Allows you to define how many of that item can be stacked at one time. * WEIGHT Allows you to define the weight of the item. The weight limits players from holding as much in their bag and on their body. * LIGHT RANGE Allows you to define the light radius of an item. This attribute often only defined on item type torch and some armours. * INTENSITY Allows you to define how intense the brightness of the light effect is. * DURABILITY Allows you to define the durability of items. Durability is dependent on the item type. ** Equipment Allows you to define the durability of the item e.g. 20/20. ** Poisons & Amulets Allows you to define the carry amount of the item. e.g. 1/500 * PRICE Allows you to define the price of the shop price of the item. * STARTING ITEM Allows you to define whether this item should be given to a newly created player. * CLASS BASED Allows you to define whether the item stats should change based on the players class. More info below. * LEVEL BASED Allows you to define whether the item stats should change based on the players level. More info below. * MYSTERY STATS Allows you to define whether the items stats should be invisible 'a mystery'. * SHOW GROUP PICKUP Allows you to define whether the item is worthy of a global group shout on pick up. Basic Stats Basic stats are the main stats that effect the item and it's purpose. These stats can be used on a variety of different item types to do give different effects. I will first explain the different basic stats and then explain the different effects of them based on the item type. Each main stat has a base 'min' and a top 'max' stat. The effect of the stat is dependant on the value inbetween the base and the top end. * AC A stat that increases physical defense. This prevents enemy melee from hurting as much. * MAC A stat that increases magical defense. This prevents enemy spells from hurting as much. * AC RATE ??? * MAC RATE ??? * DC A stat that increases the damage of melee hits, this stat is useful for archers, assassins and warriors. * MC A stat that increases the damage of magical spells, this stat is useful for wizards. * SC A stat that increases the damage/ effect of spirtual spells, this stat is useful for taoists. * HP A stat that increases the players maximum HP pool. * MP A stat that increases the players maximum MP pool. * HP+% A stat that restores the players HP pool by a % of their damage. * MP+% A stat that restores the players MP pool by a % of their damage. * HP REGEN A stat that increases the rate at which the players HP is restored. * MP REGEN A stat that increases the rate at which the players MP is restored. * A.SPEED A stat that increases the players attack speed (only by sword). A players A.Speed is capped at ??. * LUCK A stat that increases the players chance to hit their maximum damage. Luck 7 is guranteed to produce the players maximum damage every hit. * ACCURACY A stat that decrease the chance of missing a hit with melee attacks. This stat is dependant on enemy agility. * AGILITY A stat that increases the chance of evading enemy melee attacks. This stat is dependant on enemy accuracy. * STRONG A stat that decreases the rate of durability loss on an item. * BAG WEIGHT A stat that increases the players maximum bag weight. * HAND WEIGHT A stat that increases the players maximum hand weight. * WEAR WEIGHT A stat that increases the players maximum wear weight. * Category:Browse